Capítulo 1 - El tiempo empieza a correr
Capítulo 1 - El tiempo empieza a correr Era un Viernes, 06 de Abril del 2007 d.C., un niño llamado Vicente Jover de compexión pequeña, ojos de color amarillo que daban la sensación al mirarlos fijamente como si fuesen a atravesarte, con una pequeña boca y nariz, además de tener el pelo de un color rojizo, se había puesto una camisa de color blanco con unos vaqueros que estaban un poco desgastados y unos tenis de color negro, se encontraba en casa preparándose para salir directo a un parque nuevo que apenas avían contruido unos días atrás. Se iba a encontrar con sus amigos, Adrián Mur que era un niño de pelo gris y ojos de color café obscuro, Agustín Vall que tenía igual el pelo gris y ojos de color miel, y Pablo Lluch que tenía el pelo y ojos de color café. Cuando llego al parque parecía un día normal hasta que tras pasar unos minutos otro chico de nombre Adolfo Lloret llego, este último tenía la misma complexión que los otros 4 chicos pero este tenía el pelo de color naranja y ojos de color café claro. Llego agitado como si se hubiera pasado corriendo todo el camido de su casa al parque y con una cara pálida les dijo a sus amigos que no pasaban de los 10 años: 12:40 pm ' -¡Chicos, mis padres me quieren enviar a un internado!' Los chicos poniendo una cara de preocupación por el chico ya que sabían los problemas que tenía Adolfo en su casa y al mismo tiempo contesto Vicente: ' -Hay que hacer algo...' ' -Ya no hay nada que hacer, mis padres me eviaran mañana y al parecer ya no tengo opción.' Al terminar de hablar término por salir corriendo al igual como cuando llego y Vicente con voz ingenua comento: ' -Actuaba un poco raro, no cro que sus padres le hagan eso verdad chicos.' Pero Agustín reclamo: ' -No deberías de meterte en sus asuntos.' Contestestándole al instante Agustín a Vicente, obviamente ellos no sabían aun el cruel mundo en el que se encontraban por eso es que Vicente insistió en ayudarlo: ' -Él es nuestro amigo y por eso tenemos que ayudarlo.' Solo logrando convencer a Agustín y a Adrián, pero Pablo estaba molesto y no entendía él porque de su preocupación de los tres chicos ya que había conocido al otro chico unos días atrás. En ese momento se le ocurrio la idea a Agustín de ir a la casa de Adolfo. ' -Tienes razón, deberíamos ir mañana y tratar de convencer a sus padres.' Pablo reclamo con una voz algo arrogante: ' -Yo no iré, siempre ha sido raro y además me cae mal.' A lo cual [[Adrián respondio con una voz calmada y una sonrisa: ' -Entonces no contaremos contigo mañana.' Lo cual hizo que Pablo se sintiera incómodo y regresara a casa solo, en ese instante sin decir nada, solo retrocediento y huyendo como si lo atacara una manada de lobos en plena noche. ♫♫♫ A la mañana siguiente fueron temprano para al menos despedirse de su amigo que quizá alguna vez volverían a ver pero solo si el destino quisiera. Al llegar al frente de la casa empezaron a dudar si deberían de estar en ese lugar, Adolfo no se los había pedido y aun así ellos decidieron ir, eso es lo que aria un verdadero amigo ¿Verdad? Aunque solo llegaran Adrián y Vicente, bueno en fin fue Adrián el que tomo lo iniciativa de tocar a la puerta y preguntar: Sábado, 7 de Abril del 2007 10:36 am ' -Disculpe ¿Se encuentra Adolfo?' A lo cual salió la mamá de su amigo, una mujer que parecía que cuidaba su figura, de cabello café claro y ojos de un café mas obscuro, traía un vestido de color violeta que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas apenas pasándolas. Al escuchas esas palabras se quedó callada un momento como si estuviera pensando en algo, pero al poco tiempo se detuvo como si no pasara nada y les dijo con una voz agresiva: ' -No deberían de estar aquí así que váyanse a su casa.' Al terminar sus palabras azoto la puerta en la cara de los dos niños y fue en ese momento que se escuchó una voz de una chica que venía de arriba de la casa, al voltear ahí se encontraba una niña que tenía el pelo de color café y unos ojos azul obscuro y apenas se alcanzaba a ver su blusa de tirantes de color verde limón. Ella los veía fijamente, seguramente los observaba desde que llegaron por esa ventana pero no se habían dado cuenta, la pequeña les dijo con una voz despreocupada y algo burlona: ' -Disculpen a mamá pero ella tiene razón no creo que deberían de estar aquí ya que mi hermano no vive aquí a partir de hoy.' Vicente fue el que contesto rápidamente a las palabras de la chica con una pregunta que ni siquiera la chica sabia pero aun así trato de contestar. ' -¿En qué lugar vivirá Adolfo?' ' -¿Eh?, eso es obvio... en un internado.' La chica estaba acorralada pero de seguro si se mantenía con la cara seria ellos lo entenderían pero Adrián decidió preguntar otra vez, pero esta vez intento presionar a la chica. ' -¿Cómo se llama el internado?' La chica contestando con sinceridad ya que no se le ocurrió nada. ' -No lo sé y además si lo supiera no se los diría.' Los niños desconcertados decidieron retirarse pero no sin antes Vicente preguntarle su nombre a la niña que es había asomado solo para burlarse de ellos. ' -Ya nos vamos, esperamos volver a verte.' ' -Espera Adrián, ¿Como te llamas?' ' -Aizen, Aizen Loret, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?' ' -Siempre recuerdo el nombre de la gente que me ayuda, por cierto mi nombre es Vicente, mucho gusto Aizen.' No se volvieron a ver con la chica después de eso ya que sus padres se cambiaron de casa desúes de unos días, pero ellos siguieron jugando en el parque excepto Pablo que tambien lo habían enviado a un internado ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y tiempo después su abuela quedandose sin familia cercana que lo ayudara. ♫♫♫ Un día de repete Agustín se abalanzo a Vicente intentando ahorcarlo ya que de repente recordó una escena de su pasado cuando su padre lo ahorcaba a él, siempre vivió una vida dificil que lo dejo traumado y eso causo que lo atacara mientras le gritaba con una voz que se desgarraba la garganta a sí mismo: Sábado, 13 de Septiembre del 2008 02:12 pm ' -¡Que te pasa, no te puedes defender! ¡¿Entonces por qué regresaste?!' Mientras Adrián intentaba quitarlo de enzima de Vicente con todas sus fuerzas pero al parecer Agustín tenía más fuerza, quizá era el odio que veía en sus ojos o solo era la desesperación de no poder matarlo, hasta que al fin Adrián pudo quitarlo de enzima de Vicente, aventándolo a un lado parecía que Agustín no sabía que había hehco. ''' '''Al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacía, con un poco de duda y miedo pregunto a los dos chicos: ' -¿Qué fue lo que paso?' A lo cual Vicente intento calmarlo un poco pero le faltaba el aire y se estaba agarrando la garganta, eso le dio una idea a Agustín de lo que había pasado. ' -No te preocupes Agustín, yo sé que lo has hecho sin querer...' Adrián exaltado dijo rapidamente: ' -¡Como que no se preocupe! ¡Te estaba ahorcando Vicente!' Esas palabras fueron lo que provocaron su mayor miedo de Agustín aun sabiendo que estaba propenso a otro ataque de euforia, lo que provocó que huyera mientras les gritaba: ' -¡Lo siento mucho!' Salió corriendo y lamentablemente fue la última vez que lo vieron, además no sabían dónde vivía, no sabían si se encontraba bien... Al pasar los días empezaron a faltar a la escuela uno o dos días a la semana para irse a jugar a parques donde se encontraban algunas máquinas para hacer ejercicio, lo cual empezaron a usar poco a poco, aunque en la perspectiva de un adulto no era nada, para ellos era mucho. Vicente tenía tres hermanas, las cuales a veces iban al mismo parque aunque ellas no quisieran sus amigas con las que se juntaban les gustaba ir. La mas pequeña se llamaba Andrea Jover, una chica de pelo anaranjado con ojos café claro y cuando sonreía resaltaba su gran sonrisa cuando estaba feliz, las mas grandes eran Karla Jover con cabello de color naranja y ojos de color verde esmeralda, además de que siempre la veías con un libro en la mano, desde que murió su madre leía libros de final trágico y por ultimo estaba Vanessa Jover una chica de pelo entre café y naranja, con ojos de un verde más claro, además estaba enamorado de su hermano ya que lo seguía a todas partes. Pero no estaba enamorada de Vicente, más bien estaba interesada en su hermano mayor aunque adoptivo, su nombre era Ulises Huguet un chico de pelo amarillo y ojos azules, aunque era un chico carismático y al parecer se podía llevar bien con la demás gente, este mismo tenía un pasado que lo atormentaba, además de que él era un hijo de otro matrimonio de su padre... Las amigas de las hermanas Jover las tres tenian un nombre que empezaba por la letra A, Ai Gras una chica que tenía el cabello de color gris pero si lo veías a la luz parecía como si tuviera un tono café pero muy disminuido, con los ojos azul obscuro y además se diferenciaba de las otras dos porque aun a su corta edad ya tenía su interés sexual definido, que eran las chicas. La siguiente seria Alexa Gibert una chica de pelo chino de color café y además unos ojos negros que si los veías directamente sentías que te hipnotizaban, lo que pasaba con esta chica es que no podía mantener un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, siempre lo compartía con todo el mundo ya que se le había hecho costumbre por su madre. La ultima pero aun así no menos imprtante es la pequeña Ageha Ripoll, esta chica es muy tímida, de cabello azul cielo y ojos de un azul más obscuro, de seguro si te sentabas junto a ella te sentías feliz de estar vivo por su belleza pero eso no duraba mucho ya que legustaba hacer preguntas incomodas a la gente más cercana que se encontraba. Viernes, 17 de Octubre del 2008 01:06 pm ' -¿Por qué siempre estarán aquí? ¿También se saltaran la escuela?' Pregunto Ai ya que los había visto ahí muchas veces. Mientras Andrea respondió con un tono enojada ya que no se llevaba muy bien con Vicente, más bien las tres no se llevaban con él. ' -No lo sé, espero que no te interesen esos dos raritos de ahí.' Mientras Alexa con un tono para molestarla un poco más de lo que se encontraba dijo: ' -Creo que los dos son lindos, deberíamos ir a hablarles.' ' -¿De verdad? Yo crei que solo te gustaba verlos, por eso estamos aquí siempre ¿No es así?' Dijo Ai con un tono de superioridad pero se veía como si resaltara una vena de su cara con una sonrisa falsa que irradiaba enojo. ' -Pero que dices...' Un poco ruborizada Alexa dijo con una voz temblorosa y tratando de ocultar su cara mirando para otro lado. ' -Entonces ¿Por qué los ves con tanto afán cada vez que venimos aquí?' Dijo Ageha tratando de sonrojar más a [[Alexa que de por si no podía dejar de sonreir. Fue en so que Andrea se molestó más y trato de imbuirse a la conversación. ' -Es verdad Alexa, ¿Qué intentas con ese idiota?' ' -Solo cállense.' Ulises que observaba solo se quedó callado hasta cierto punto cuando la conversación se tornó solo de los chicos que se encontraban enfrente de ellos, fue entonces que no pudo más diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente. ' -Y pensar que es mi hermano...' Al oírlo se quedaron calladas y fue cuando Andrea hablo un poco seria tratando de evitar cualquier pregunta de sus amigas. ' -Vanessa, Karla no creen que ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar a casa.' ' -Si vamos...' ' -Ya tengo hambre...' Solo se pararon y se alejaron sin siquiera decir adiós, las chicas que se quedaron se preguntaban qué pasaba y fue cuando Ulises hablo otra vez. ' -Perdonen por eso, ellas solo... no lo soportan.' Alexa con curiosidad dijo: ' -Pero ¿Por qué? Son hermanos verdad...' ' -Claro que lo somos pero es muy difícil explicar, solo olvídenlo cuando estén junto a ellas está bien.' Un poco preocupadas las chicas aceptaron con la cabeza sin decir nada aunque lo quisieran, pero aunque Alexa quería seguir discutiendo fue la primera vez que se calló porque sabía que era un asunto familiar. Mientras tando Vicente hablaba con Adrián de su abuelo que vivía cerca de una montaña. Quería que lo acompañara a dejarle algo de comida ya que el señor no quería ir a la ciudad por el tiempo y la vejes, así que a veces cuando la hija no tenía tiempo mandaba al nieto a verlo y como no quería ir solo se lo pidió a Vicente. ' -Bueno creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy Vicente, regresare a casa.' ' -Está bien, yo también estoy cansado así que...' ' -Oye ¿Me acompañas mañana?' ' -¿A dónde?' ' -Con mi abuelo, te prometo que solo vamos y regresamos.' ' -Mmm, está bien entonces te evré mañana.' ' -Que sea temprano ok.' ' -Si.' Al próximo día fueron con su abuelo pero la noche anterior había llovido y en la mañana se encontraba niebla cerca de la montaña, además la forma más fácil de llegar con su abuelo era cruzando un lago y querían ir rápido para regresar rápido, que se le puede hacer eran unos niños muy inquietos. Al llegar al lago se subieron a un bote, aunque algo viejo era muy resistente, pero al llegar cerca de la mitad del lago parecía que estuvieran navegando en círculos ya que no se veía nada alrededor. Domingo, 18 de Octubre del 2008 09:14 am ' -Oye Adrián deberíamos regresar, no se ve nada.' ' -Estas bromeando, ya casi llegamos.' ' -¿Qué es eso?' De repente se observaba una extraña esfera negra encima del bote que de repente se expandió y se convirtió en un hoyo negro que sacaba a su vez chispas de color rosa, tal parecía como si alguien o algo lo controlara, jalando todo hacia él, el agua, el viento, los animales, todo lo que se le acercara y el barco se acercaba poco a poco. Vicente grito con fuerza: ' -¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!' ' -¡No lo sé!' ' -¡Demonios está jalando el bote!' ' -¡Cuídate Vicente!' ' -¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!' Lo que vio al próximo momento Vicente, era la sombra del bote desapareciendo en el hoyo negro y como llego se fue sin rastro alguno. Cuando él regreso a casa todo mojado y muy serio lo cual fue mal momento ya que a quien le tocaba limpiar era a Andrea y cuando el paso todo mojado dejando su rastro mientras que caminaba haciéndola molestar y empezar a gritarle. 06:24 pm ' -¡Oye acabo de limpiar ahí! ¡Idiota!' Mientras Karla y Vanessa salieron a observarla y Vanessa burlándose de Andrea le dijo aun con tono burló y una mirada de superioridad: ' -Le hablaste, eres una idiota.' ' -Ha ensuciado el suelo otra vez.' Andrea le contesto intentado excusarse por hablarle otra vez, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, ya ni se acordaba de cuák fue la última vez que se hablaron, hasta donde ella recordaba él nunca les había alzado la voz o dicho alguna mala palabra, aunque ellas habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían insultado y gritado. Vanessa por haber hecho ese comentario le ofreció su ayuda al trapear de nuevo donde él había pasado y ensuciado mientras que Andrea se mantenía callada y perdida en sus pensamientos. ' -Dame eso yo te ayudo a limpiar.' ' -(¿Qué demonios le pasa?)' Karla al ver ese comportamiento le pregunto el porqué de su comportamiento algo extraño, pero Andrea negando y alejándose de ella le contesto. ' -¿En qué piensas Andrea?' ' -En nada, solo olvídalo.' ♫♫♫ Al cumplir 12 sus hermanas tuvieron un problema con un chico de dos grados mayor, un chico de pelo negro y largo, peinado solo con una cola de caballo, al igual que sus ojos negros. Él quería andar con Karla pero a Karla en ese tiempo solo pensaba en su hermano mayor Ulises, él se había ido del país con su padre a estudiar en otra escuela, aunque se padre aun iba de vez en cuando a su casa, se podría decir que vivían solas con Vicente. Así que Abel Mul se le acercó con las mismas intesiones de siempre, pero esta vez eso iba a ser diferente ya que siempre Karla se sentaba cerca de Vicente para disimular que eran hermanos en buenos términos cuando era todo lo contrario. Ese día se acercó diciéndole como siempre: Viernes, 14 de Agosto del 2009 10:47 am ' -Karla se mi novia.' A lo cual Karla lo ignoraba mientras leía un libro dijo con una voz arrogante. ' -No quiero.' Lo que causo el enojo de Abel e hizo que la agarrara a la fuerza obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Abel creía que todo iba bien pero Vicente se levantó de donde estaba sentado y le dijo: ' -Déjala en paz.' Abel solo lo vio de reojo y sonrió con superioridad e ignorándolo. ' -Te he dicho que la dejes.' Abel ya estaba irritado pero gracias a las palabras de Vicente la soltó pero esta vez Abel se dirigía a Vicente y empujándolo le dijo: ' -Tú no te metas enano.' Obviamente Vicente era más pequeño que Abel por la corta edad que tenía pero Vicente no lo iba a dejar pasar así que le regreso el empujón a Abel. De un momento a otro ya estaban peleando y aunque Abel tenía más fuerza Vicente era aferrado. Vicente lo ultimo que vio en ese momento fue un palo que se dirigía a su cara dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, creo que tuvo suerte al no tener una contusión. Mientras él estaba en el suelo se llevaba una discusión de unas chicas. Karla regañaba a Andrea mientras se acercaba el director de la escuela. ' -¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué le has pegado Andrea?' ' -No lo sé, estaban hablando mal de mí así que agarre el palo y...' El director se postro atrás de Andrea mientras le contestaba a su hermana así que no le costó mucho el saber porque Vicente estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Los tres fueron expulsados, Vicente y Abel por pelear pero Andrea por actuar indebidamente con su conducta. ♫♫♫ Vicente se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto sin hacer nada, casi no comía, no hacia ruido hasta parecía que estaba muerto. Andrea lo contrario a él pasaba el día buscando una escuela a la cual asistir y un día una amiga de la infancia fue a su casa ya que su hermana de ella era muy amiga del padre de Andrea ,pero esta vez le proponía una oferta tentadora para ella, la cual consistía en ir a la escuela que siempre había querido ir Andrea pero la condición era llevar a un chico a la escuela. Su amiga se llamaba Aura Costa, una chica con enormes coletas de color rubio, ojos de color violeta y de carácter algo infantil llegando a veces a jugar con las personas a tal punto de presionarlas y manejarlas a su antojo. La escuela era una de las mas prestigiadas del país y no cualquiera entraba ahí, además que solo era de chicas que no aceptaban ningún hombre, entonces ¿Por qué querría una escuela de chicas meter a un chico? Eso es sencillo, la mayoría de chicas no se podían relacionar con los chicos tan fácilmente, además de que no podían ver a ninguno por las reglas de la escuela. Domingo, 16 de Agosto del 2009 09:52 pm ' -Solo tienes que llevar a tu hermano y...' ' -Pero Ulises esta con papá en otro país, tú lo sabes...' ' -Tienes otro hermano ¿Cierto?' Obviamente Andrea se negó aunque quisiera mucho entrar a esa escuela, porque su único hermano era Vicente así que Andrea ni loca iría con él. ' -No, no tengo otro hermano.' ' -Recuerdo a un chico pelirrojo muy lindo, creí que era tu hermano así que, que lastima Andrea, esta era una oportunidad muy importante, cualquier chica daría lo que fuera por entrar en una escuela como esta, pero bueno no será difícil encontrar a una chica que quiera llevar a su hermano.' Andrea se sentía aprisionada y no tuvo otra opción que rendirse ante su orgullo al aceptar. ' -Está bien Aura pero ¿Por qué tiene que ir un chico? Si solo es una escuela para chicas.' ' -Eso no importa solo llévalo, ahí le darán un uniforme, este es tuyo.' ' -Ya lo tenias planeado verdad.' ' -Me descubriste, vendré mañana por la noche por ustedes.' ' -¿Por qué en la noche?' ' -No quieres que tus hermanas se enteren verdad.' ' -Se enteraran de todos modos.' ' -Pero ya no te regañaran.' Ese mismo día al llegar la noche Andrea consiguió infiltrarse en el cuarto de Vicente. Eso no sería un problema si solo no hubiera ido con su piyama, la cual solo estaba compuesta de un short de color azul y una camisa de color rosa queapenas alcanzaba a tapar su pecho. Se puso encima de él cuando estaba dormido y le dijo al oído mientras le tapaba la boca con fuerza. 11:24 pm ' -"Si hablas te matare."' Vicente solo creía que lo iba a intentar matar otra vez pero esto era tan diferente a lo usual, algo estaba demasiado raro con Andrea. ' -"Ya que nos expulsaron a los dos por tu culpa, bueno ambos tuvimos la culpa... eso no es de lo que vine a hablar."' ' -¿Qué es lo...?' ' -"Cállate aun no acabo. He conseguido una escuela para entrar, pero solo me permiten entrar si llevo a mi hermano y tú eres mi único hermano así que... tu iras conmigo."' Si opción a decidir Vicente fue forzado a asistir a esa escuela sin saber qué tipo de escuela era. Aura llego en la noche del día siguiente a las 12:10 am por los dos, claro tuvieron que salir a escondidas dejando una nota que explicaba las cosas. Tuvieron que caminar unas cuantas cuadras para poder llegar a donde estaba Aura esperándolos con un coche y al parecer la hermana de Aura siendo la hermana mayor. Su nombre es Bonnie Costa una chica de 22 años, cabellera rubia, linda figura, ojos de color rojos y al parecer era la actual directora de la escuela a la que aspiraba Andrea. Martes, 18 de Agostp del 2009 12:24 am ' -Así que estos son los chicos que entraran verdad.' ' -Sí, aunque no recordaba muy bien a este hermanito tuyo Andrea, ¿Cómo se llamaba?' ' -El no importa mucho.' ' -Este chico parece que funcionara, dime chico ¿Cómo te llamas?' ' -Vicente.' ' -Muy bien, suban al coche los llevare a la escuela para que se instalen y el Miércoles empezaran sus clases, también hoy tendrán que hacer sus trámites y todo eso.' Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios de la escuela Andrea se dio cuenta de algo y Vicente solo dio un paso atrás ya que Andrea se había exaltado y volteo a verlo con rabia. Bonnie solo sonrió y empezó a hablar: 01:26 am ' -La habitación es compartida así que tendrán que compartirla, Aura me dijo que iba a conseguir a un par de hermanos así que no veo ningún problema en que la compartan...' ' -Espera, yo con él no...' ' -Entonces dices que lo ponga con otra chica para que esté en riesgo de que él la viole y sea expulsado, eso implicaría que tú también seas expulsada sabes.' ' -E... está bien, solo debo de estar con el verdad.' ' -Si.' Andrea decidió vivir con Vicente en el mismo cuarto con varias condiciones que se le iban ocurriendo y al mismo tiempo siendo rechazadas, hasta que lograron ponerse de acuerdo. El cuarto en el que empezaron a vivir era espacioso, al parecer cada uno tenía sus propias cosas pero el cuarto tenía los mismo muebles, dos camas pegadas a la pared contraria de la otra cama, dos escritorios de madera con una laptop cada una, dos aparadores de sala, dos armarios pero al parecer lo único que era diferente era una sala a la mitad de habitación compuesta por un sofá grande y uno pequeño, y ademas una alfombra en medio de los dos. También se encontraba un cuarto de baño que era menor a la cuarta parte de la habitación, contenía una bañera en una esquina y una cabina de ducha en la otra, además de un inodoro y un lavabo. ♫♫♫ Al siguiente día después de hacer todo el papeleo iban a asistir a la escuela, Vicente se sentía algo incómodo, al parecer era porque aún no sabía que era una escuela para chicas, al parecer tenía sus dudad pero no estaba completamente seguro. Fueron juntos, aunque fuera raro Andrea pensó en estar en buenos términos mientras estaban en la escuela pero al llegar a su casa era completamente lo contrario, se iba a repetir la historia de su anterior escuela. Andrea pensaba que su primer día iba a destacar al llegar al salón pero cuando entraron se quedaron todas en silensio y... Miércoles, 19 de Agosto del 2009 07:08 am ' -Yo soy Andrea Jover, encantada de conocerlas a todas, espero llevarme bien con todas y hacer muchas amigas.' Andrea dijo esas palabras con mucha facilidad, siendo sincera con todas sus nuevas compañertas pero nadie hizo ningún gesto pero estaban observando, entonces ¿Por qué no hubo ningún gesto de la parte de sus nuevas compañeras? Andrea estaba en shock, estaba nerviosa, hizo algo mal que las molestara, quizá fue su forma de hablar, ya no sabía que pensar y era el momento de presentarse de Vicente. ' -Yo soy Vicente Jover mucho gusto.' Al terminar de presentarse todas gritaron al mismo tiempo. ' -¡Es un chico!' Andrea estaba destrozada por dentro, su sueño empezaba a hacerse añicos, empezó a temblar y a mirar a Vicente con unos ojos que salían lágrimas de ellos pero a la vez con una mirada enfadada que ardía de odio y envidia. No quiso hablar con él aunque estaban juntos todo el tiempo, hasta que simplemente en el receso estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro y Andrea tomo la iniciativa. 10:51 am ' -¿Por qué siempre me robas todo lo que quiero?' ' -¿De qué hablas?' ' -Hablo de uno de mis sueños... hablo de mamá...' ' -Ya no quiero seguir escuchando.' ' -¿A dónde vas?' ' -A otra parte a comer.' Andrea se enfureció ya que al menos cuando estaba con él, atraía la atención de las demás estudiantes así que no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente dejando atrás su orgullo a un lado. Decidió rápidamente mientras él se elejaba abrazarlo por la espalda impidiéndole avanzar y le dijo: ' -Perdón, no quise tocar ese tema... ya sé que papá dijo que ya no habláramos de eso pero es que... es que cuando estoy enfadada a veces no lo recuerdo...' ' -Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga...?' ' -No me dejes sola por favor.' Esa mañana Andrea y Vicente empezaron de nuevo su relación de hermanos sin saberlo, poco a poco empezaron a hablar de nuevo. ♫♫♫ En la estancia en la escuela una chica en especial vigilaba casi las 24 horas del día a Vicente, su nombre era Selena Mármol, que no era nada más ni nada menos que la presidenta estudiantil. Una chica de ojos rosa, una cabella de color violeta además de larga llegándole a la cintura, una linda figura que volvería loco a cualquier adolecente, pero lo malo era que ella detestaba a los hombres a tal punto de aborrecerlos. Cuando Vicente llego a la escuela o al menos hasta que Selena se enteró que había un chico en la escuela empezó a tener pesadillas, ella era una chica conservadora y quería mantener la escuela libre de chicos siguiendo la tradición pero ella no sabía lo de la crisis que sufría. Cada día estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Vicente, en la biblioteca, a fuera de su casa, pasaba cada tres horas a fuera de su salón, gracias a eso bajo sus calificaciones un poco. Miércoles, 26 de Agosto del 2009 10:56 am ' -Hola Selena ¿Cómo estás?' ' -Eso no te incumbe a ti, solo hago mi labor así que no me hables.' ' -Lo sé, siempre me estas siguiendo a todos lados. Como sea hoy no saldré de mi cuarto.' ' -De todos modos iré más al rato a tu cuarto así que espero que estés ahí.' En el salón en el que se encontraba Vicente, por obvias razones estaba su hermana Andrea y su única amiga llamada Natalia Lobato una chica de rostro bonito, de larga cabellera de color café obscuero que lellegaba a la sintura con ojos de color rosa. Al ver llegar a Vicente al salón Andrea se portó indiferente hacia su hermano cuando se sentó al lado de ella mientras guardo silencio. Ella siguió platicando con su amiga y Natalia se dio cuenta de que lo ignoraba y eso ya la tenía harta así que decidió llamarlo por su nombre. ' -Oye Vicente, ¿Estas libre este Domingo?' ' -"Natalia ¿Qué estás haciendo?"' ' -Es solo que este Domingo es mi cumpleaños, ¿Quieres asistir?' ' -Eh, no lo sé... Andrea no creo que lo acepte...' ' -Que lastima, bueno estaré en contacto contigo si cambias de opinión...' En ese momento entro una coordinadora al aula y les dijo: ' -La profesora no asistirá hoy, pero les ha encomendado una tarea. Hay un libro en la biblioteca que deben de leer, la bibliotecaria tiene el nombre del libro, pero solo hay una cierta cantidad de libros. Bueno tienen el resto del día libre.' Vicente se paró y se marcho con direccion a la biblioteca pero la mayoria de chicas se quedó platicando en el salón y entre ellas Andrea y Natalia. ' -¿Por qué te comportas así con él?' ' -No me gusta hablar de eso.' ' -Solo me daba curiosidad, oye crees que tenga novia.' ' -Cambiemos el tema, ¿Que te gustaria de cumpleaños?' ' -A tu hermano.' ' -No se puede hablar contigo.' Mientras tanto Vicente iba llegando a la biblioteca y se le acerco a una chica que se encontraba leyendo un libro. 01:16 pm ' -Disculpa ¿Sabes dónde está la bibliotecaria?' ' -So... soy yo.' Su nombre era Jennifer Bosch, una chica de cabellera rojiza peinada con una trenza y ojos de color azul obscuro. ' -Eres el chicas del que todas hablan verdad.' ' -Bueno si...' ' -¿En qué te puedo ayudar?' ' -Vengo por un libro, la coordinadora dijo que ya sabias cual era.' ' -A si, por aquí.' Mientras se dirigían al estante donde se encontraba el libro una chica pequeña con cabello rubio que casi llegaba a sus rodillas y ojos azules claros, paso leyendo un libro enfrente de él y no pudo esquivarla así que tropezaron y cayeron. ' -¡Oye que te pasa! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde...?!' ' -Perdona, ¿Estás bien?' ' -¿Qué... qué hace un chico en la escuela?' ' -No lo sabá señorita Adelaida, está en su salón.' ' -Estuve ausente toda la semana.' ' -Déjame ayudarte...' ' -¡No... no me toques!' ' -Solo quería ayudarte.' ' -No necesito ayuda de nadie.' ' -Está bien, hasta luego Adelaida.' ' -Mi nombre es Adelaida Gual, no lo olvides plebeyo.' ' -Yo soy Vicente Jover, mucho gusto.' Mientras Vicente se alejaba otra chica observaba lo ocurrido así que decidió esperar en la siguiente de la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron al estante se dieron cuenta de que ya no había libros, Vicente se había tardado en llegar ya que no sabía donde se encontraba la biblioteca ya que era su primera vez en visitar la biblioteca así que tuvo que pedir direcciones. ' -Disculpa, creía que había todavía libros pero...' ' -No te preocupes, gracias de todos modos.' Vicente se elejó y al salir fue jalando a un lado por una chica de nombre Melissa Galván, tenía el cabello largo de color negro y los ojos de color morado de una linda figura un poco más chica que Vicente pero con una mayor fuerza, ¿De dónde sale? Quien sabe pero empezó a ser interrogado. ' -¿Qué platicaste con mi hermana?' ' -¿La bibliotecaria?' ' -Hablo de Adelaida.' ' -No hablamos de nada, solo hemos chocado eso es todo.' ' -Ya veo... perdón por hacerte perder tu tiempo, toma este libro es el que piden en su salón, Adelaida ya lo leyó así que no hay problema.' ' -Muchas gracias, me has salvado.' Vicente se fue a su cuarto a empezar a leer y fue cuando su hermana llego y al verlo leyendo un libro le empezó a gritar. 02:47 pm ' -¡¿Por qué tienes un libro?!' ' -Fui a la biblioteca.' ' -¡Dámelo...!' ' -Este libro no es mío es de una chica que me lo dio.' ' -Y ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?' ' -Eh... mmm... no lo sé...' ' -¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Te odio!' ' -Eso lo sé.' ' -¿No sientes nada cuando te insulto?' ' -Solo son palabras, se desvanecerán tarde o temprano.' Andrea se sintió culpable y con un tono más tranquilo dijo: ' -Lo siento.' ' -¿Por qué te disculpas?' ' -No lo sé, solo lo siento...' ' -No tienes que disculparte...' ' -¿Puedo llamarte hermano?' Vicente se impresiono al oír esa pregunta y le contesto el ¿Por qué? ' - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?' ' -No lo sé... supongo que fue porque siempre trataba de evitarte... ahora sé que... no eres como yo pensaba...' Se sentaron juntos a leerlo teniendo ambos una calificación buena en el examen que llevo la maestra para ver si habían leído el libro. Pasaron los días y como siempre Vicente llamaba la atención de las chicas en la escuela pero ninguna se atrevía a hablarle por ser diferente a ellas, excepto por Selena que lo seguía a todos lados y esa tarde también Natalia. Al parecer su hermana se había dormido en la tarde así que se encontraba en su cuarto, mientras Vicente salía a caminar algunos días. Mientras Vicente se dirigía a una fuente a leer, en su cuarto parecía que se iba a desatar una guerra por parte de otra chica que al parecer quería sorprenderlo. Lunes, 31 de Agosto del 2009 03:46 pm ' -Así que este es el cuarto de ese delincuente... no parece la gran cosa... me pregunto si... está abierto... Con permiso.' ' -¿Quién eres tú?' ' -Eso es mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces en el cuarto del delincuente? Y ¿Por qué estas desnuda?' ' -Hablas de mi hermano... yo también vivo aquí... y no estoy desnuda, tengo mi ropa interior puesta, pero ¿Quién eres?' ' -Mi nombre es Adelaida.' ' -A eres la chica que nunca va a clases.' ' -No las necesito...' En ese momento tocaron la puerta y al abrirla era la directora Bonnie quien entrego unos papeles a Andrea. ' -¿Qué son estos papéles?' ' -Disculpa Andrea, no te lo dijo tu padre...' ' -No he hablado con papá...' ' -Perdón por esto... yo sé cuánto te gusta nuestra escuela pero...' ' -Espera un momento directora Bonnie, estás diciendo que yo ya no...' ' -Tu padre me amenazo y me dijo que si no los transfería iba a demandar esta escuela.' Los documentos decían lo siguiente ' ' -Ni siquiera está el nombre del colegio, ¿Qué es lo que piensa papá? ' -Mañana vendrá un autobús por ustedes dos que los llevara a su nueva escuela... lo siento...' ' -Así que se va a ir el delincuente.' ' -Cállate enana, mi hermano no es un delincuente.' Cuando llego Vicente al cuarto, Andrea le dijo lo que pasaba, él estaba sorprendido pero estaba tranquilo porque seguirían estudiando. A la mañana siguiente llego el autobús en el cual se encontraba con otros chicos jóvenes, mujeres y hombres pero no eran los suficientes para llenarlo. Al subir apenas al autobús se dieron cuenta de que el conductor era raro y tenía un perro con lo que parecían cuernos, que se encontraba dormido en dos de los asientos de enfrente, eso los alarmo un poco pero lo vieron sin importancia. Como los llevaban a su nuevo colegio fue un largo viaje y como era temprano terminaron durmiéndose hombro a hombro hasta que llegaron a su destino fue cuando el despertó y la hoyo decir mientras ella aún se encontraba dormida. Martes, 01 de Septiembre del 2009 10:21 am ' -Hermano te amo...' El creyó que se trataba de Ulices pero al instante lo dijo gritando y se despertó. ' -¡Vicente te amo...!' Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo dejándola más roja que un tomate quedándose callada todo el transcurso hasta que llegaron a un puerto en el que llegaban más de 10 autobuses iguales al que los llevaba a ellos. También se encontraba anclado al puerto un enorme porta aviones que al parecer empezaron a subir los autobuses a él aun con los alumnos a bordo. En ese punto ya estaban asustados todos los chicos que llevaban ahí dentro, Andrea abrazo a Vicente con fuerza por el miedo y él se sintió incomodo no porque los levantaban sino porque lo abrazaba Andrea. Ella nunca lo avía abrazado ni siquiera por su cumpleaños, ya no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza de ella, era tan extraño para él. Cuando los bajaron en la cubierta principal donde deberían de ir aviones avían autobuses que los iban bajando por los ascensores de aviones. Al bajarlos empezaron a salir del autobús asustados pero en ese momento una persona hablo con fuerza y seguridad diciéndoles: 01:13 pm ' -Hola a todos yo soy Marcial y seré quien los guie a su próximo destino, por favor permanezcan tranquilos ya que sus padres han autorizado este viaje para su nueva escuela... a y otra cosa, no deben de alarmarse por cualquier cosa o ruido que vean u oigan.' Una chica grito desde atrás... ' -¿A dónde nos van a llevar?' ' -Van a ir a NIDORE, así que pasen al lado derecho para que les den un cuarto donde puedan dormir esta noche, mañana llegaremos al colegio y espero que tengan una estancia acogedora.' Andrea se pegó aún más a Vicente, tanto como para agarrarlo de la manga de la mano pero no tenia planeado que dos chicas respectivamente la vieran... ' -Andrea que estas haciendo...' ' -Karla... Vanessa... ¿Qué hacen aquí...?' ' -Al parecer te has vuelto blanda con esta basura, tanto como para agarrarlo de la mano.' ' -No estaba agarrándolo de la mano... yo solo estaba...' ' -Cállate y ven con nosotras, nos tendrás que decir todo lo que has estado haciendo estos días con este idiota y tú que esperas ya lárgate a otra parte.' ' -Como sea...' Vicente se alejó solo pero un chico lo jalo y le dio un abrazo, al mirarlo directamente se dio cuenta de que era Pablo, uno de sus amigos de la infancia, había crecido dejándose el pelo un poco largo y además no se encontraba solo sino con una amiga de él. Su nombre era Aiami Endler una chica de cabello rosa pero cuando lo ponías contra el sol parecía que se desvaneciese contra su piel, con ojos azules pero con una personalidad demasiada directa. Categoría:Historia Trascendente